Pizza pies have become a favourite "order in" food material over the past few decades, and many companies, chains and franchises have taken advantage of this lucrative market.
Since pizza pies tend to taste best when hot out of the oven, companies engaged in this market have constantly struggled with the tendency for pizza pies to lose heat and cool down if too much time elapses between removal from the oven and delivery to the customer.
A common container for pizza pies during transport from the oven to the customer is one made of corrugated cardboard. Unfortunately, particularly for the large pizza pies, the typically square cardboard container uses a substantial amount of corrugated material, which is not reusable. These cardboard containers are thus discarded by the customer, adding to landfill requirements, and thus placing a burden on the environment. Further, the manufacture of these cardboard boxes consumes natural resources (trees).
In several jurisdictions, legislation is currently being contemplated to limit the use of landfill.
One approach to resolving the above difficulties would be the provision of a reusable container for pizza pies, thus obviating the necessity to create the box in the first place, and to destroy it after use.